


hey

by Kirisame_Drive



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duelling, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Drive/pseuds/Kirisame_Drive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is a dickhead and won't stop pestering the Duelling Dorks and Yam man gets pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey

It was amazing how much freedom he had with his money. The thought had crossed the young man’s mind before, but this time more so than ever. The stadium was overflowing with energy, placed in the very center of Domino City. What even was there before he set the stage for another crazy ploy to take the title of King of Games? A school? A hospital? He didn’t care. All he cared about was making a huge spectacle out of his challenges, and on that end he always outdid himself. This time, the holograms truly acted as though they were alive, moving and interacting with the environment and the viewers unlike their normal idle waiting. The actual battlefield resembled something out of a sci-fi movie, holograms surrounding the two, projecting what would appear to be the birth of a galaxy what with its growing explosions and bright lights. It rushed quickly through one galaxy to another, diving into unexplored planets or brimming with light from faraway suns. Behind the holograms, however, were thousands of people, sitting at the sidelines watching the duel unfold. He had said that this setting would be “a little more personal”, but he could not afford to risk winning without having half of the world watching. The whole world would know about this duel, they would know about Kaiba Corp’s advance in holographic technology, about the huge turns out of visitors. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Well, there is one thing he would change if he could. He’d turn the tides of the duel for once. 

Every time Kaiba challenged Yugi since Battle City had been one disappointment after another, increased substantially by the aforementioned spectacle. It had gotten to the point where Yami didn’t even bother dueling the guy, but Yugi felt bad for Kaiba (I mean the guy looks desperate) and agreed to duel without the Pharaoh’s help. And so far, things had been going swimmingly for him.

“H-How could you destroy my Blue Eye’s Ultimate Dragon?!” Kaiba shouted, his hands trembling.

“You were careless, Kaiba! You let your thirst for victory cloud your mind and did not worry about my Mirror Force Trap Card!” Yugi responded. “For that mistake, your monster paid the price!”  
Yugi was burning with excitement. He had taken the back-line for all this time, but finally it was his time to shine. He destroyed Blue Eyes Ultimate, one of the strongest monsters outside of the God Cards! But now, what would his next move b-

“Ohoho, ho ho, hooo you sure fucked him up, huh Yugi?”

“P-Pharaoh?! What are you doing here?” Yugi looked on to the spirit who now stood beside him. “You said you didn’t want to duel Kaiba this time!”

“I’m not here to duel, I’m just watching. I mean is it so wrong for me to want to watch my precious honey bun wipe the floor with Kaiba?” The pharaoh responded, a teasing smile growing on his face.

“Well… no, I guess. Just don’t distract me okay?”

Yugi drew a card, starting his turn. Yes! It was Dark Magic Renewal! With this card, he was bound to put the hurt on Kaiba. He set the card, followed by a sacrifice to summon the Dark Magician Girl.   
It was now Kaiba’s turn, he played two cards face down and set one monster in defense.

“He’s playing like the rulers of Egypt, Yugi” The pharaoh mentioned. “You must keep your guard up.”

“Wh-what do you mean? Is there something I missed?” Yugi turned to the spirit, worried that he had made a mistake.

“No, I mean he’s playing like a fucking pussy. Just kick his ass and lets go home, I want some cuddly make outs.”

“Well if you stopped interrupting me, maybe I’d be done with this already!” The young man responded, a little annoyed at his partner. “And you promised you wouldn’t help!”

Yugi turned to Kaiba, determination starting to flow from deep within.  
“This will be your last turn Kaiba! I activate the trap card Dark Magic Renewal! This card allows me destroy a monster you just summoned, and in return special summon a spellcaster from anywhere in my side of the field. I choose the Dark Magician of Chaos from my Deck! This card, in turn allows me to bring back one magic card from my graveyard to my hand. I’ll return Monster Reborn to my hand, and use it to bring back an old friend yours, The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dr-AH!”

Yugi screeched, the tickling sensation on his neck catching him off guard. The spirit had embraced him from behind and began to kiss the boy’s neck softly. He tried to shake him off, but have you ever tried to shake a ghost off you back? It’s much harder than you’d think. The spirt kept nuzzling the young man’s neck whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

“If you finish now, we can head home and have some more time to ourselves, you know? We could have so much more fun than Kaiba could ever imagine.”

“Wh-what? No! I just have to declare an attack and I-“

“But how will you do that when your lips are sealed, partner of mine?” The spirit came around, locking lips with Yugi. The young boy resisted at first, bright red at his other self’s sudden advances, but the man was persuasive and a good kisser to boot. Yami pulled away, Yugi’s heart was beating fast and his body warm. 

“You said you wouldn’t get in my way, Pharaoh…”

“I just don’t see why we have to dedicate so much time to him and his crazy antics.” Yami said, pulling away. “His non-stop pestering gets in between our time together, all for some stupid title. I don’t know how much time I can actually be with you Yugi. I want to be with you forever but… If we just. If we just gave in right now, it could all be over. The torch would be passed on, we wouldn’t have to worry about another crazy bad guy trying to take over the world, or about challengers who want to take away your title.”

“Oh Yami, if it bugged you so much, why didn’t you just say so? It’s not like I LIKE dueling Kaiba 24/7. It’s just part of our lives, y’know?” Yugi replied, smiling softly. “It’s part of the life we built together. I would have never become King of Games without you. The title reminds me of how thankful I am to have met you, and it fills me with so much happiness because it carries all the amazing times we’ve had together. Because of that, I need you to let me be a little selfish and finish this duel. I don’t want to lose what we’ve worked on so hard, especially not to Kaiba.”

Yugi regained his composure, standing straight, finally calling out.

“Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out the rest of Kaiba’s Life Points with Neutron Blast!”

Kaiba let out a scream, his dreams shattering for the third time this month. 

“Let’s go home, I owe you some well-deserved cuddles” Yugi said, reaching out for his Partner’s hand, filled with confidence from his victory. 

“And make outs!” Yami responded, holding tightly to his lover’s hand

Yugi sighed, “Yes Pharaoh, and make outs.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey. this is my first fanfic. so. uh. don’t be too mean now okay? not that you’d have the backbone to do it, since you’d have a bad time.


End file.
